


A Full Reflection

by Cornflower_Corvid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Balthus tops, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Yuri gets railed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornflower_Corvid/pseuds/Cornflower_Corvid
Summary: Balthus x Yuri. Mirror Sex. I think the tags say it all ;D
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	A Full Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a rough sketch prompt @/sunmikkyu (Twitter) showed me. Go look at Sun's art y'all, it's great! Sun goes by the same username on AO3 and has a really hilarious Overwatch-based Balthuri modern!AU fic!
> 
> Dedicated to all the Balthuri lovers in the Sewer Rats Discord! Love y'all
> 
> If you like Balthuri, check out Magistrate_Lemon's and Hanatamago's fics!
> 
> Please enjoy.

“Mmm… yes, good.”

Yuri ran his fingers through Balthus’s long hair, savouring the feeling of warmth and pressure on his cock. “You’re doing so well for me,” he breathed out, nails lightly scraping against Balthus’s scalp. Balthus groaned low in his throat and the sound rumbled through Yuri’s cock, causing a shiver to run up his spine. “Like that, hm?” he teased, running his fingernails along Balthus’s scalp again, harder this time, eliciting the same response. 

Balthus flicked his eyes up to stare at Yuri, his gaze piercing, and he slid his lips the rest of the way down Yuri’s length, letting it slide into his throat. Yuri let out a loud gasp as he felt himself become completely engulfed in that warmth, groaning deeply as Balthus swallowed hard around him. “Fuck,” he gasped out, pulling roughly on Balthus’s hair. He could feel Balthus breathing heavily against him, and for a moment he was content like that, lazily skimming the surface of pleasure. He slowly lifted his gaze up towards the mirror hanging on the wall right in front of him, and an idea struck him, a wry smirk curling up the corners of his lips.

He pulled gently on Balthus’s hair to get his attention, and he looked up at Yuri, pulling back slightly with an eyebrow raised. “Take off your pants; I want to be able to see you properly in the mirror,” Yuri demanded, rubbing his foot on Balthus’s thigh, close to where his cock was straining against his pants. He held tightly to Balthus’s hair when he tried to pull away, smirking at him. “I’ll get cold if you take your mouth off me. Can’t you take them off like this?” Yuri said, his voice playful. Balthus groaned, a light flush playing on his cheeks, and he closed his eyes, carefully starting to remove the offending clothing, keeping one hand on the ground as he maneuvered himself. Yuri chuckled, smirk still firmly in place as he watched. Once Balthus was done, the look he flashed at Yuri sent a chill up his spine, it’s meaning unmistakable.

_I’m going to give you back every inch that you’re taking right now, and then some._

Good. Yuri looked forward to the moment he would give Balthus the reins, but for now he wanted to rile him up some more. “There, that’s much better, isn’t it?” he remarked, enjoying his view in the mirror, Balthus’s swollen length and tight balls on display for him, there between his brutally strong thighs. Looking back down, Yuri dug his fingers more thoroughly in Balthus’s long dark mane of hair; Balthus’s eyes were already on him, obediently waiting for further instructions. “Now, where were we? Hm… I think I was going to fuck your face. Does that sound good to you?” Balthus’s eyes fell closed slowly, a loud groan emanating from his throat, deep enough to course up Yuri’s body. “Mmmm… I’ll take that as a yes,” he drawled, beginning to roll his hips. 

He started shallow, giving Balthus a chance to steady his breathing before he began to thrust faster, allowing small moans to slip past his lips. At some point, Balthus brought one of his hands up from the floor to stroke the soft skin of Yuri’s thigh, and he moaned loudly, his fervour increasing greatly. He noted vaguely through the heady pleasure clouding his mind that he was thrusting as much as he was using Balthus’s hair to pull his head back and forth, and he knew he was definitely walking on thin ice here; he would be surprised if he was even able to walk tomorrow. That thought, combined with Balthus’s fiery eyes on him as he swallowed fiercely around Yuri’s cock, undid him, and he cried out as he came. Shockwaves of arousal had him thrusting a few moments longer, and Balthus greedily milked his cock with his throat, looking like he’d just won some unfathomably large amount of gold, or tasted the best mead in all of Fodlan. 

Yuri fell back onto the bed when he was finished, freeing Balthus from his hold. He vaguely registered the bed sink down near him shortly after that, and then Balthus’s hands were on him, slowly divesting him of the rest of his clothes. 

“Enjoyed yourself, did you?” Balthus commented, his voice raspier than normal with the abuse his throat just endured. Once he got the front of Yuri’s top open, he shifted closer, running calloused palms over Yuri’s chest.

“I did. I’m quite sure you did too,” Yuri said between heavy breaths. Balthus leaned down to capture his lips in a rough kiss, pushing his top off of his shoulders and pulling it off of him. When he eventually pulled away from Yuri, breathing hitched up, he pulled harshly at his nipples, making Yuri yelp in surprise. In the next moment he was rubbing the tough heels of his hands into the sensitive flesh and Yuri arched his back, moaning as he ran his hands up Balthus’s arms, raking his fingernails back down. Balthus growled, the sound rumbling low in his throat, and he leaned back in to kiss Yuri’s exposed neck, alternately sucking and nipping. Yuri ran one of his hands up Balthus’s back and into his hair, encouraging him to continue marring his skin. Slowly Balthus trailed his ministrations down Yuri’s neck, to his collarbones, and then his chest, stopping to bite and suck at each nipple, his gaze meeting Yuri’s as he lifted his head to watch. Yuri tightened his grip on Balthus’s hair, stuttering cries flying from his mouth until Balthus relented a few moments later, continuing his path down Yuri’s stomach until he sunk back to the floor. 

Given a brief reprieve, Yuri drank in large mouthfuls of air, slinging an arm over his face in a subconscious effort to try to hide his rising embarrassment over the cries Balthus was dragging from him. He felt Balthus pulling his pants off the rest of the way, heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor, and then Balthus was pushing his legs up onto the bed. Yuri acquiesced, shifting back a bit and bending his legs with his feet on the edge, baring his ass to Balthus. 

“Eager, hm?” Balthus asked, his eyes very pointedly on Yuri’s pert ass. “You were having fun rilin’ me up, knowing that I would return the favour twofold.” He grabbed a bottle of massage oil and crossed the room back over to the bed, kneeling on the floor in front of Yuri. 

“Twofold? That’s a bold claim. Think you can stand up to that?” Yuri retorted, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Balthus between his legs.

Balthus gave him a long, smouldering gaze, and then Yuri felt cool, oily fingers on his skin. It wasn’t until one of them prodded his hole and pushed in that Balthus answered. “I don’t just think I can. I will.” Yuri let a small moan escape past his lips, followed quickly by a much louder one as Balthus arched the finger inside him, angling it just right to make Yuri see stars.

“Aah, Balthus…” Yuri moaned, arching his back and rolling his hips into the touch. His arms had given out beneath him, and now his hands roamed the sheets, trying to find somewhere to grasp. Though he had come maybe ten minutes ago, he felt the stirrings of arousal between his legs. It made his body tense, especially when Balthus threw his other arm over Yuri’s hips, leaning into it to stop him from moving. 

“Eager doesn’t even begin to hit how desperate you are, does it?” Balthus teased, slowly dragging his lone finger out of Yuri, only to abruptly slide back in with two. Yuri was embarrassed to hear a breathy whine slip from his mouth, and he desperately grabbed onto the arm Balthus was holding him down with, dragging his fingernails across skin.

Balthus teased Yuri with his fingers for much longer than he normally would, and by the time he was finished, Yuri’s cock was painfully hard and weeping with need. Almost every drag of his fingers had pulled a breathy moan from his lips, and Yuri had dug his fingers so tightly into Balthus’s arm that it would surely be bruised for quite some time.

“Will you please just fuck me already?” Yuri grumbled, trying to fix his most piercing gaze on Balthus, who just shrugged. 

“On your knees, then,” he responded once he finished coating his length in a good layer of oil. Without waiting, he grabbed Yuri by the hips and flipped him over. Yuri yelped in surprise, and was about to object to being tossed around, but Balthus was already hoisting his hips up, pressing the head of his cock against his sensitive hole.

Yuri moaned loudly into the mattress as Balthus began to push in, the heat of Balthus’s body and the pressure of his cock inside him overwhelming all other sensations and chasing away any thoughts that weren’t relevant to here and now. He tried to stifle his noises against the sheets, but suddenly he was being lifted up, Balthus still inside him.

“What the hell?” Yuri groaned, frowning when his voice came out a little whinier than he wanted. Balthus had grabbed him by the legs and pulled him upright, but with his knees bent over Balthus’s hands and his back against his chest. 

Balthus chuckled, tilting his head down to kiss the top of Yuri’s head. “What, didja think I was gonna let you just lay on the bed while I pounded you? You’d be wrong. I said twofold and I meant it.”

Yuri couldn’t stop himself from reacting, eyes widening as a little gasp slipped past his lips. “Right, well, do your worst,” he dared, though now his voice was a little unsteady as he wondered what exactly Balthus had thought up. He got his answer a moment later when Balthus stepped over to the mirror on the wall. He pulled out a little bit, and as he thrust back in, he pushed Yuri right up against the mirror, his body squished between it and Balthus. 

“Now you get to see what your pretty face looks like when I’m fucking you,” Balthus grunted, punctuating his words with long, deep thrusts that had Yuri fogging the mirror up within seconds.

Yuri tried to muster up a response, but all he could do was moan loudly as Balthus repeatedly drove into him. It was actually sort of difficult to see himself in the mirror with his breath fogging it up, especially once his makeup began to smear onto it. In this position though, he didn’t think he would really last long enough for Balthus to accomplish his goal, with his cock rubbing against the mirror. He needn’t have worried though; before Yuri could even warn Balthus, he had backed up a bit to slip one arm under both of his legs, and then reached down and grasped his cock, squeezing the shaft tightly as he stopped thrusting. Yuri let out a breathy moan as he tumbled back down from the near-climax, wide-eyed and shaking a little.

“Mmm… you made a pretty big mess of the mirror, heh,” Balthus remarked, backing away from the mirror a bit more to give Yuri a better view. It was true; there were smears of fuchsia and black and some glossy pink on the mirror where his face had been, and streaks of precome lower down where his cock had been rubbing against it. More so, Yuri could see now that his face was a mess. His eye shadow and mascara had smudged on both sides of his face, and there was lip gloss on his cheek. Some of his hair had gotten stuck to the lip gloss, and a few of the shorter pieces were sticking out at weird angles.

Pouting, Yuri tilted his head to look up at Balthus. “Guess you’ll have to clean it up later, since it sounds like I won’t be able to move soon,” he groused, waving Balthus’s hand away from his cock. 

“You might be right,” came Balthus’s reply before he lifted Yuri off of his cock, dragging him back down slowly. “Watch yourself, hm…” he suggested, whispering into Yuri’s ear, and began a slow rhythm of up and down, almost as if Yuri were just an object for him to fuck. Yuri kept his eyes on the mirror, as requested, resisting the urge to let them fall shut and simply feel Balthus’s thick cock moving inside him; it was far more erotic to both feel it _and_ see it as it slid in and out of him. He watched as his breathing became ragged, his lips parting to let out small sounds. He both saw and felt when his thighs started twitching and he began to subconsciously roll his hips, trying to get more than Balthus was giving him. 

It continued on like this for a few minutes, as if Balthus really wanted to make sure Yuri had the image of himself being slowly fucked on Balthus’s cock seared into his memory. Yuri certainly was never going to look at this mirror the same way ever again. 

“I could probably watch this for a while if I weren’t so determined to make good on my promise,” Balthus said slowly, his words clipped. 

“Mmmm… well then, you’d better get to it,” Yuri teased, his words airy; he recognized he was absolutely in no position to be joking about Balthus’s resolve. 

Suddenly Balthus bucked up into him harshly, making him cry out loudly as he was pushed back against the mirror. Balthus’s pace was relentless as he simultaneously rocked his hips while also dragging Yuri up and down in time to his thrusting. Yuri quickly found he could do nothing to control the moans spilling from his mouth against the mirror, and any disgust he might have normally had with the position he was currently in, his makeup smudged to oblivion, his breath (and probably spit) all over the mirror, all while Balthus was literally using his body as a fuck toy… it was all lost in the overwhelming, mindless daze that his world was currently reduced to. 

Yuri came very abruptly, his teeth clacking against the mirror as he burst into a nearly silent, strained scream, his chest heaving. His entire body tingled with the sensation of it, and his legs shook as Balthus continued to thrust into him. Finally, as Yuri was coming down from his peak, starting to whine softly as his overly sensitive cock rubbed against the mirror, Balthus arched into him, growling deep in his throat, his thrusts quick and erratic as he started to come. Thankfully Balthus slumped forward as he hit his peak, keeping Yuri pressed between his chest and the mirror, and he seemed to have enough presence of mind to keep his hold on Yuri’s legs. Yuri wasn’t exactly thrilled about still being stuck in this position, but his mind was too hazy for him to really muster the effort to complain.

A few moments later Balthus seemed to be regaining control of his body. Yuri felt the grip on his legs tighten, and he tilted his head back as much as he could, parting his lips slightly. Balthus took the hint and closed the distance, kissing him gently. He hoisted Yuri up carefully to carry him in a less awkward position, continuing to kiss him as much as possible. 

“Let me clean you up,” Balthus said as he deposited Yuri on the bed. Yuri watched him as he looked for a washcloth and then wet it in the small basin on the other side of the room, eyes roaming lazily up and down his body the whole time. He realized too late that he forgot to conceal the languid smile on his face when Balthus turned and grinned at him. “See something you like?” he said with a chuckle.

Yuri’s only response was to bury his face in a pillow to cover up his blushing, which meant he was a bit surprised when Balthus pressed the cool, wet cloth to his ass. He jumped a bit but calmed himself quickly once he realized what the sensation was. Balthus chuckled, and then moved around the room to clean up stray bodily fluids. He paused in front of the mirror, and then looked back at Yuri with a wry grin. “I think we should leave it like this,” he suggested, waggling an eyebrow.

Rolling his eyes, Yuri gave him a dull look and then rolled over to face away from the room, but then remembered that his makeup was just going to get all over the pillow if he didn’t clean it up now. He sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed, wincing at the mild ache in his hips. Standing up made pain shoot down his left leg, and he fell backwards onto the bed with a groan. “Augh, Balthus… what did you do to me…?”

“Oh, uh, does something hurt?” Balthus asked, glancing over at Yuri. He had managed to get the mirror clean, and he hung the cloth he had been using on the edge of the laundry hamper, with the first one. 

“My hips,” Yuri groaned, frowning at Balthus. 

“Ah, well, I suppose if anyone was bound to hurt someone in the throes of passion, it would be me, the Almighty King-”

“Balthus,” Yuri gritted out, flopping back onto the bed.

“Alright, alright. Let’s get some rest and I’ll give you a good massage later. How does that sound?” Balthus stood in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips, looking very proud of himself, and Yuri found himself rolling his eyes again.

“As long as you’re gentle and you don’t try to seduce me while you’re doing it,” Yuri said, sighing. “Now get over- ah, fuck, the whole reason I was trying to get up was to clean my face,” he added, trying hard to look annoyed. It probably just came off as tired, since he was still feeling a bit light-headed and loose-limbed from getting so thoroughly railed. Despite his complaints, he was sure he would still let Balthus fuck him into a pulled hip and suffer the consequences later.

“Eh? I turn my back and suddenly you’re smiling like… hm, like a man who has just had his bullshit turned back on him twofold and enjoyed it,” Balthus teased, wetting a third cloth. Yuri hadn’t even realized he had been grinning like a stupid fool, and he grumbled nonsense as he blushed again, averting his eyes. Balthus came over and sat on the edge of the bed, cloth in hand and beckoning him closer. He sighed, sitting up again, and closed his eyes as he let Balthus wipe his face clean. His task complete, Balthus tossed the cloth towards the laundry hamper, letting out a small victory cry when it landed inside. Yuri couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little, smiling to himself. Balthus shifted around and then settled back against the pillows, and Yuri watched, letting the smile stay on his face this time. Before Balthus had even gotten completely comfortable Yuri settled down beside him, letting his eyes slip closed as Balthus wrapped an arm around him.

“How are you feeling aside from your hip?” Balthus asked quietly.

“Well fucked,” Yuri mumbled, already slipping into unconsciousness.

He vaguely heard a little chuckle from Balthus before his senses went numb with sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed reading this! Stay tuned for more shameless smut which will likely involve Yuri getting wrecked, some mindless M!Byleth x Yuri fluff, and maybe a modern!magic!AU (still FE3H) if I ever get around to starting that.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
